The Weeping Angel Fighter
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is a Weeping Angel Fighter. He attends Dalton during the day but at night he fights the deadliest creatures in the universe. Blaine accidentally walks into Sebastian's secret world and ends up becoming his sidekick. But the Angels have a sinister plan. Will Blaine and Sebastian be able to find out what it is and stop it? And what will be the consequences? Seblaine.
1. The Graveyard

**The Weeping Angel Fighter**

**Chapter 1- The Graveyard**

Sebastian walked carefully through the dark graveyard torch in one hand and a stake in his coat pocket ready to pull out if they were there. He may come across as cocky and arrogant but their was a reason for that. Sebastian had a double life by day he went to Dalton but by night he fought the deadliest creatures in the universe. The Weeping Angels. Which was why he was currently walking through a graveyard in the middle of the night. The Angels like graveyards good places for them to hide. They also prefer to be active at night less chance of being seen.

Blaine was out walking. He didn't like walking at night normally but he just wanted to go and clear his head. He was heading to the graveyard. He liked it up there it was calm and peaceful. If he thought about it it was a kind of strange place to find peaceful because it always felt quite sad. But Blaine was a deep person and sad is happy for deep people. He knew he wouldn't be disturbed there and could just be alone with his thoughts. But Blaine couldn't have chosen a worse night to go to the graveyard. Because that night his life would be changed for ever.

Sebastian had seen a statue he thought it was an Angel. That was the problem any statue could be a Weeping Angel but not every statue was a Weeping Angel. Sebastian had heard stories of cities where every statue was a Weeping Angel. Where the Angels policed the cities and used them as a battery farm. He couldn't remember where he'd heard that something to do with a woman called Melody. The only way to find out for sure if a statue was an Angel or not was if you could get it to move and attempt an attack on you. He was trying to lure the statue into following him to check if it was an Angel before he fought it. Sebastian saw someone was sitting alone by the church this wasn't part of his plan. He knew he had to leave what was possibly an angel and get this person out of here before anything happened to them.

Blaine heard footsteps approaching him he looked up and saw someone walking towards him. Blaine recognised that quiff it was Sebastian. "Oh hey Seb. What are you doing here?" asked Blaine.

Sebastian was surprised it was Blaine but their were more important things at the moment than trying to win over Blaine. "Blaine what the hell are you doing here. Get out now!" demanded Sebastian impatiently.

"Or hello as people used to say. I'm just thinking gathering my thoughts. Rachel isn't the only one who writes songs." said Blaine. He could tell Sebastian was up to something.

Sebastian wasn't really listening to him. Sebastian looked over his shoulder he knew the Angel might be following him. He needed Blaine to go and go quickly. Blaine noticed the Angel first he point to something over at the other side of the graveyard. "Did that statue just move?"

Sebastian turned around quickly trying to see the statue. "Blaine get out of here now!"

"I'm not going until you tell me why you're so keen to get rid of me." stated Blaine."I mean normally you're all over me." To say Blaine was confused was an understatement.

Sebastian's eyes were getting tired as he looked at the statue he inadvertently blinked. The statue turned to face the boys. "Shit! It's a Weeping Angel!" Sebastian looked around the graveyard for somewhere to hide in. Normally he'd run other to the Angel and give it hell. But this time he had Blaine in tow. "Run!"

Sebastian and Blaine ran towards the church it was the most obvious place to go. The Angel was following them close behind. Sebastian kept looking back to make sure it didn't get any closer. Blaine kept looking back because Sebastian was. The statue was getting closer and closer. Sebastian saw the Angel go into full attack mood. Claws, fangs, the too familiar face of pure evil. They were nearing the church. But the Angel was practically behind them. It wasn't too much further to the relative sanctuary of the church. Sebastian was at the door trying to get it unlocked. The Angel was getting nearer and nearer. Blaine was a bit further behind. Blaine tripped over. The Weeping Angel was more or less directly behind him. Sebastian heard the fall and turned. The Angel loomed over Blaine ready to attack him.

Sebastian had quantum locked the Angel at the last possible second before Blaine got displaced in time.

Blaine was totally terrified. He could feel the cold stone of the statue against his leg. He felt Sebastian take his hand and lift him up. "Get in the church now!" said Sebastian with out making eye contact. Blaine didn't need telling twice he ran off into the church. Sebastian carefully backed away from the statue ensuring he maintained eye contact with it. Sebastian walked into the church sealed the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was that?" asked Blaine out of breath.

"A Weeping Angel." replied Sebastian impassively.

"What's a Weeping Angel?" asked Blaine still in shock.

"An impossibly old and evil creature that would like to kill you in one of many horrible sadistic ways." explained Sebastian tying to keep it simple.

"So what like a stone Vampire?" asked Blaine struggling to keep up.

"The stories of Vampires were just inspired by the Weeping Angels." said Sebastian walking away he wanted to check that the church didn't have any statues in it.

"Wait what?" asked Blaine running over to catch up with Sebastian.

"Vampires don't like sun Angels prefer the dark. Weeping Angels have fangs hey so do Vampires. Vampires can't see their reflection guess what Weeping Angels aren't too keen on mirrors either. You get the idea." said Sebastian he hated letting over people know about the Weeping Angels.

"How do you know so much about them? Did you know it was going to be there?" asked Blaine.

Sebastian turned round to face Blaine "I know about them because I'm a Weeping Angel Fighter. I didn't know it was going to be there I was just looking out incase it was an Angel."

"Why have you never told me this before?" asked Blaine.

"Because I can't. The Weeping Angels are creatures of pure sadistic evil. If I told people about them and about what I do they'd get hurt. The Angels like to play with people. I'm one of the people they hate the most." said Sebastian he knew he'd told Blaine too much.

"Let me help you." said Blaine quietly.

"What? Did I miss hear you? I've just told you I fight the most evil monsters in creation and you want to help me not run away and forget about it forever?" asked a shocked Sebastian.

"I want to help you fight the Weeping Angels. You're lonely and everyone who fights impossible evil needs a sidekick. I mean Harry has Ron and Hermione, Buffy has Xander and Willow and Sebastian Smythe can have Blaine Anderson." said Blaine instantly regretting saying that because it showed just how big a geek he was. And because it was just embarrassing.

"I'd like that." said Sebastian quietly. "You're right I'm lonely I need someone to share it with." he added a bit louder.

"Looks like you're stuck with me!" said Blaine.

The door banged. Something was outside it trying to get in. Scrabbling to enter the building and get to Blaine and Sebastian.

"Was that the Angel?" asked Blaine as the sound came again.

"Probably." said Sebastian.

"Will that door hold it?" said Blaine trying to keep the nerves out of his voice. They could both tell it was desperate to get in from the sounds it was making.

"It's the deadliest creature in the universe of course it's terrified of wood." replied Sebastian. Blaine was envious of how Sebastian thought this was the time for sarcasm.

The door was buckling and bulging under the pressure of the Weeping Angel. It was nearly off it's hinges. "It can't move if we're looking at it. Right?" asked Blaine.

"Correct. So don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink." said Sebastian. The door came off as the Weeping Angel advanced on Blaine and Sebastian. "Oh and don't look in the eyes." added Sebastian starring at the Angel.

"Well that's not hard is it." said Blaine. Sebastians sarcasm in life or death situations had rubbed of on him. "Any ways to kill them."

"Trick them into looking at each other, erase them from time, poison them with a paradox." said Sebastian trying to hide his fear.

"Anything a little easier?" asked Blaine his eyes were beginning to drop and the Angel was waiting for them…

"Remember what I said about Vampires earlier?" asked Sebastian Blaine nodded. "Well I left one similarity out. Both can be killed by stakes."

"What? How does that work? Do you even have a stake on you?" asked Blaine. He really needed to blink soon.

"Yes actually I do have a stake on me." said Sebastian as he pulled it out of his coat pocket. "It works if I can strike it whilst no one is looking at it. I only have one chance at it and it's only a couple of seconds long."

"Do it." said Blaine more confidently than he felt.

"We might die." stated Sebastian.

"We might not." stated Blaine.

"Ok Blaine I'm gonna have to ask you to close your eyes." requested Sebastian. Blaine closed his eyes as Sebastian walked over to the Weeping Angel.

Sebastian held the stake tightly. He wasn't letting it out of his grip. Sebastian stood in front of the Angel. He positioned the stake to be at its maximum effectiveness. He just had to close his eyes. One of them would die. Sebastian closed his eyes. The Angel was free to move it was no longer quantum locked. It moved right into the stake Sebastian held.

Sebastian opened his eyes. It had been long enough for either him to get the Angel or the Angel to get him. "Blaine you can open your eyes now. I killed the Angel."

* * *

"So you staked the Weeping Angel and that destroyed it?" asked Blaine he'd already asked several times but he just wanted to make sure.

"Yep." replied Sebastian with a smile. It was the morning after Sebastian and Blaine were sat in a quite corner of the Lima Bean each holding a coffee. Discussing _things_ before they both had to go off to their separate schools. "Are you sure you still want to help me? You know after last night."

"Of course I do." replied Blaine entusiasticly "Which reminds have you heard about that abandoned house? The one people keep going missing nearer?" Sebastian nodded. "Apparently it's surrounded by statues."

"Well then Blaine Anderson I think I know where we'll be going tonight. Come over to mine at seven I'll text you the directions later." said Sebastian with a smile.

"I'll see you then." replied Blaine taking a final sip of coffee before heading to his car to go to school. Because he went to the graveyard last night Blaines life had changed forever but it had changed for the better.

* * *

**I hope it was enjoyable and a bit scary I absolutely love this idea and really enjoyed writing it. I can't wait to tell more of Sebastian and Blaines adventures fighting Weeping Angels. Wait till you see what I've got planned... If anyone's wondering it's gonna start off Seblaine friendship and eventually move onto Seblaine as a couple. The city taken over by the Weeping Angels Sebastian mentioned is a reference to The Angels Take Manhattan and the women called Melody who told him about it is indeed River.**


	2. Because Not Blinking Isn't Hard

**The Weeping Angel Fighter**

**Chapter 2- Because Not Blinking Isn't Hard **

Blaine had had a fairly boring day at McKinley. It wasn't particularly awful but equally it wasn't particularly interesting. It was just one of those dull days. Were nothing in particular happened. He'd spent most of his day thinking about last night. About statues and graveyards and stakes and Sebastian Smythe the Weeping Angel Fighter. At lunch Sebastian had kept to his word and texted Blaine directions to his house.

_Take the turning for Wood St from Bellefontaine Ave. Then turn down Linden St it's the big house at the end. See you tonight at 7._

_**Thanks Seb I'll be there at seven.**_

Blaine actually ended up being later than seven. He'd under estimated the traffic and just how far it actually was from his house to Sebastian's. He'd told his parents he was going of to see one of his old friends from Dalton and he'd be back later at some point. Blaine walked over to Sebastian's house he was a little bit nervous. What if Sebastian had changed his mind? It also wasn't helping calm his nerves that he'd never been to Sebastian's house before. He rang the door bell clutching his printouts about the house from the WOHN News website and Google Maps. Blaine was relieved when Sebastian answered the door. "You're late I was beginning to think you weren't going to come."

"Traffic was awful. But I wouldn't miss this for the world." explained Blaine as he entered the huge building.

"So what's the deal with this house?" asked Sebastian as Blaine walked into his lounge.

"Taylor Villa was abandoned about 12 years back. Occasionally people go up there to see about buying it, renavating it or for photography projects and then they just disappear never seen again." explained Blaine as he plonked down on the couch.

"And you think this house is the work of the Weeping Angels?" questioned Sebastian as he took a seat next to Blaine.

"Taylor Villa is apparently surrounded by statues. Why not?" reasoned Blaine.

"I normally just stick to graveyards but their are stories of Angels taking over houses there's one in London called Wester Drumlins which a woman called Sally wrote about a blog about." Sebastian then paused and added "I'm glad I listened to you last night Blaine."

"Why?" asked Blaine blushing slightly.

"You were right. I do need a sidekick." replied Sebastian honestly.

Blaine insisted on driving them over to Taylor Villa because he'd brought his car and he knew the way better than Sebastian. They pulled up outside it just as it was starting to get dark. The garden was an overgrown tangled mess of cobwebs, grass and ivy. It reeked of decay. It was in a worse condition than Sebastian had imagined it would be. "Well I guess this is place then." They'd surveyed the decaying but empty garden. They hadn't come across any Angels so far. Blaine felt relieved but Sebastian knew they were clever. He knew that didn't mean there weren't any.

"Are you ready to enter it?" asked Sebastian as they stood outside the door of the imposing house.

"Yeah I guess so. Are you nervous?" replied Blaine as he looked into the house.

"Totally. I've thought Weeping Angels before but only in graveyards. This is as new to me as it is to you." said Sebastian as he put his hand on the door and opened.

"Let's just hope for the best and hope the lights still work." said Blaine as he flicked the switch on the nearby wall.

To their relief the lights still worked. The Taylor Villa creaked with every movement it was hard to tell what was the wind, what was the boys moving around the house and what could be a Weeping Angel. Blaine and Sebastian walked in every room to see if there were any Weeping Angels in them. They'd walked all the way up to the attic but hadn't seen a single statue. Blaine was certain he'd heard something move downstairs but Sebastian had convinced him it was nothing but his imagination. Were their really no Angels in the house or were they just playing with the boys? Blaine wanted to have a final look in each room just to make sure no Angels had appeared. They started by going back into the attic and turned round to see a Weeping Angel had appeared in the room with them. It stood in the corner with it's hands covering it's eyes in it's weeping position and it's back turned to the boys.

"Now do you believe me?" said Blaine staring at the Angel as he walked into the middle of the room.

"No one can be right all the time. You stay here I'll go check if their are any others." said Sebastian as he started to walk out of the room.

"Don't be too long." said a nervous Blaine.

"Remember what I said don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink." shouted Sebastian as he walked down the corridor.

"Because Not Blinking Isn't Hard" said Blaine in a quiet voice paying full attention to the statue. They could both hear the distinctive sound of a door being locked echoing throughout the near empty house. They were locked in "I guess that means theirs more than one Angel in here." thought Blaine. Blaine briefly turned to check if Sebastian was back yet and when he turned back the Angel was standing just inches from his face in the centre of the room. It's claws outstretched and it's mouth turned into an ugly fanged snarl ready to attack. "Seb! Seb!" shouted Blaine nervously.

"Blaine. The Angels have locked both the doors and I've erm got company." came Sebastian's reply by the sound of his voice it sounded as if he was a couple of floors below where Blaine was stood.

"More Angels?" asked Blaine. A noise came that sounded like a yes from Sebastian. "I'm gonna come down and join you." Blaine walked slowly backwards. He kept his eyes focused on the Weeping Angel as if his life depended on it because actually it did. Blaine walked backwards he knew the wall was behind him now he could fell his shoes brushing against the ageing skirting board. He felt his way along the wall desperate to try and reach the door without breaking eye contact from the deadly Angel. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. He tried manoeuvred his way over to the door. But it was further away than he'd imagined. Blaine was usually one for panicking but right now it was hard not to be a little panicked. Eventually he could feel the familiar shape of a wooden door frame underneath his palms. "Seb I'll be down with you in a minute."

Blaine walked out the door without turning around. He wanted to keep eye contact with the Weeping Angel for as long as possible. Or be ready to look at it when it could move again. Blaine had to turn around now he was at the top of the stairs and had lost all sight of the Angel. He kept glancing back as he went down the stairs. There it was. The Angel loomed over the banister looking down at Blaine. It can't move if I'm looking at it. Blaine was at the bottom of the stairs now he had to stop looking at the angel again. "Seb where are you?"

"I'm in what was probably the main bedroom on the first floor." replied Sebastian he sounded near.

"I think I'm near there." replied Blaine he could hear something moving. He turned around. The Angel that had been chasing him was now following him down the stairs. Blaine ran into the room Sebastian's voice had came from whilst he kept glancing back to keep an eye on his Angel. Blaine had got it right he was in the room Sebastian was in. But Sebastian was surrounded by two Weeping Angels. "Hello again Seb."

"When did you start calling me Seb?" asked Sebastian not looking over at Blaine trying to keep looking at his two Angels.

"Oh we're trapped in a house with three Weeping Angels who are probably going to kill us and you're more bothered about when I started calling you Seb?" replied Blaine. As another Angel entered the room.

"Well there's your one."said Sebastian noticing the other Angel entering the room.

"Any ideas as to a way out?" questioned Blaine trying to stay calm when he just wanted to be freaking out.

"There's a cellar. There might a delivery hatch or something down there." suggested Sebastian.

"Let's do it." said Blaine more confidently than he felt.

Sebastian kept his eyes on the two Weeping Angels as he walked over to where Blaine was stood. Sebastian took Blaine's hand in his. "Let's go." They ran out of the room together. Blaine glanced back and saw the first Angel had left to fall the. The second Angel was now following them. The third Angel had joined in the chase. "Run!" The boys ran down the stairs. The Angels followed the. Blaine kept glancing back to see where the Angels were and in the vain hope that it might slow them down. Neither of them was sure where to look. They needed to look at the Angels to stop them attacking or getting any closer. But they also needed to keep an eye on the stairs that they were descending. They were on the ground floor now. The cellar was getting nearer and nearer. But so were the Angels. Blaine and Sebastian ran round the corner and down into the cellar. There was no light down in the cellar...

"They're going to get us aren't they? We're easy prey for them in the dark." asked Blaine to Sebastian through the dark.

"Maybe. I've got a flashlight in my pocket. Just wait a second." said Sebastian as he fished through his pockets. A thin beam of light illuminated the room.

"They're here. They're gonna get us." said Blaine he could see the three Weeping Angels in attack mode with arms raised, claws and snarling.

"No they're not Blaine. Turn around." said Sebastian. Blaine turned around slowly. Turning his back to the Angels. Whatever Blaine was expecting to see behind him it wasn't a mirror lining the back wall. "They're frozen forever because they can see themselves in the mirror."

"But when we leave with the torch won't they be able to move again?" asked Blaine.

"Of course not Weeping Angels can see in the dark." said Sebastian as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh look. It's the key." said Blaine. He'd bent down to pick it up of the floor. "The key lying down here and the mirror being here to trap the Angels. It's as if it was planned."

"Well maybe it was." said Sebastian enigmatically. He noticed Blaine's expression so decided to add "Perhaps one of the victims of the Angels was displaced in time but not space. Then they were able to instal the mirror and leave the key to allow someone in the future to trap the Angels. That someone in the future just happened to be us. Or maybe you're right Blaine maybe it was all pre-planned fate and destiny."

* * *

**I think the amount of time I spend editing, reworking and tweaking this story ****speaks volume about my love of Seblaine, this story and Weeping Angels!**** The street names Sebastian gave Blaine are actually real streets in Lima. I'm not sure if that's the type of area Sebastian would live in real life but it seemed about right on Google Maps! If your wondering the Sally who wrote a blog about Wester Drumlins is of course Sally Sparrow from Blink.**


	3. The Chat

**The Weeping Angel Fighter**

**Chapter 3- The Chat**

It was coming to the end of the school day at Dalton. Sebastian had finished all his classes he just had Warbler practise left and given it was a Friday no one would want to be rehearsing for more than half an hour or so. Sebastian thought it could be half an hour too long given how tired he was. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket signalling a new text. Sebastian pulled his phone of the pocket to see a text from Blaine waiting for him suddenly that half an hour didn't seem quite as long.

**_Seb are you free to come round to mine tonight?_**

_Sure. Found more Angels in need of fighting?_

**_No I just wanna hang out and talk you know. Start my weekend with a friend._**

_Ok see you soon be round in 45 mins after Warbler practise and pop home for change of clothes. Your house?_

_**My house. Parents out tonight so I have house to self.**_

Around a week had passed since Sebastian and Blaine had gone up to Taylor Villa. In that week not a lot had happened. Sebastian and Blaine had grown closer as friends, they now texted each other daily and saw each other at least once every few days. But it was hard for them to be friends seeing as they attend different schools and most people in New Directions still hadn't totally forgiven Sebastian and the Warblers.

Sebastian kept to his word and 45 minutes after his text there was a silver Mercadies pulling into Blaines driveway. Sebastian walked out of the car and towards the front door of the Anderson household. Blaine was at the door waiting for him.

"Immpecable timing Mr Smythe." said Blaine with a smile as he greeted his friend.

"What can I say I'm a man of my word." replied Sebastian as he took his coat and scarf off and placed them on the coat stand. Sebastian was wearing a blue and white checked shirt with a black cardigan on top.

"I ordered pizza. Do you like pizza? I wasn't sure what you like so I thought oh well everyone likes pizza. I hope thats all right? Everyone likes pizza don't they? But then again not everyone likes pizza. I knew this girl once called Emily who hated pizza because she was allergic to cheese." said Blaine he came to a stop when he noticed how Sebastian was looking at him. "Sorry I'm rambling."

"It's all right. And in answer to your original question yes I do like pizza." said Sebastian looking at Blaine with a smile. They'd walked into the lounge Sebastian was sat on the couch Blaine sat down next to him. "So how are things going with you and Kurt?"

"It didn't work out." replied Blaine.

"What hapened?" questioned Sebastian. He wondered if it was a sore area for Blaine and he shouldn't ask. But he decided against that as he was curious to know more.

"Let's just say our needs as teenage boys meant we both wandered." replied Blaine flatly avoiding looking at Sebastian.

"He cheated on you and you cheated on him." summarised Sebastian. It may have been a crude way to put it but he just wanted the facts.

"Well that's one way of putting it I was going for something a bit more subtle. But anyway you're right." said Blaine in mock annoyance. He then decided to add "And whilst doing a long distance relationship we both realised we weren't as perfect for each other as we thought."

"Well that wasn't totally obvious." mumbled Sebastian under his breath. "What about us?"

"Well I know I've been attracted to you since we first meet and I know I no longer have Kurt tying me down. But I also know that I'm not ready to start a new relationship just yet. Besides it would be king of tricky given we fight Weeping Angels and are risking being killed every time." Blaine couldn't believe what he'd just said to Sebastian. If you'd tell him a week ago he'd say that Blaine would have just laughed.

"And I know I've been attracted to you since we first met not just lust as it usually is with me but proper love. I say for now lets be friends and see if anything else comes along." stated Sebastian just as the doorbell rang signalling the arrival of the pizza.

"So where are your parents?" asked Sebastian after they'd finished their pizza.

"Out of town for a few days at a conference or something. I don't know." he looked at Sebastian and could see he had his full attention so continued. "We don't really have that good a relationship. It's not abusive or anything like that. It's just we don't really get along that well." Blaine realised that Sebastian had put a comforting arm round him. He wasn't sure when that had happened but was grateful for it. "What about your parents?"

"No idea." replied Sebastian abruptly.

"You don't know your parents?" asked Blaine trying to not seem at all judgmental.

"I haven't seen them since I was 15. Three years ago now. I have no idea when or where they are." Sebastian said looking at the floor and away from Blaine.

"I'm sorry for asking." Blaine returned the favour and placed a comforting arm around Sebastian. "Hang on when they are?"

"Yes when. They got displaced in time by a Weeping Angel. I've no idea when or where they ended up I think it was some time in the early 21st Century but I'm not sure. One day whilst I was living in Paris they didn't return home. Then the following morning I got a letter from them explaining about Weeping Angels and a bank card. The account had millions in it I was set for life but I've never find out where they ended up." Sebastian stopped.

"And suddenly the mystery that is Sebastian Smythe starts to make sense." said Blaine quietly as he hugged Sebastian.

"What do you mean?" asked Sebastian quizzicaly with a raised eyebrow.

"Well ever since I first met you at Dalton during Uptown Girl it's always felt like you've been hiding something. At first I thought it was you'd been abused or abandoned or something like that. Then a week a go I thought it was the stuff about the Weeping Angels. I mean you had been hiding that but it still felt like there was more to learn about you. Now after this revelation suddenly things start to make sense. Why you put up so many barriers to people, why there was no sign of any one else living in your house. Thank you for telling me that and being honest with me." explained Blaine looking directly at Sebastian.

"Erm you're welcome I guess." said Sebastian blushing slightly "Anything else you want to know about the mystery?"

"Well there is another thing but it's more a general question then about you. Are you the only Weeping Angel Fighter?" asked Blaine.

"I'm not sure. There's this woman called Sally Sparow who writes a blog on Weeping Angels. Also one time I met a woman called Melody whilst I was in London fighting the Angels she knew a lot about them. But as for Weeping Angel Fighters like me I don't know. Maybe there are other ones maybe we'll meet one of them one day."

* * *

**I am so sorry that it's taken so long for this update to get out 11 days is my longest gap between chapters yet on any of my stories. The reasons for my absence are going to Disneyland, being very tired after arriving back from Disneyland and having two Math exams coming up shortly. I hope you all enjoyed it and weren't too disappointed at the lack of Weeping Angels I just wanted to take a chapter to look at Sebastian and Blaine and try and split up Klaine.**


	4. Are You The Only Weeping Angel Fighter?

**The Weeping Angel Fighter**

**Chapter 4- ****Are You The Only Weeping Angel Fighter?**

It was night and the graveyard was dark and still. Blaine was walking through it carefully and alone a torch in one hand. It didn't look like there were any Weeping Angels around. But you could never be sure as Sebastian had once told him any statue could be an Angel. Blaine still couldn't get his round just how much his life had changed in the two weeks since he had unexpectadly met Sebastian in the graveyard. He now had a double life by day he still went to McKinley but by night he now fought the deadliest creatures in the universe. It still didn't feel real to him. But what did feel real was his growing feelings for Sebastian.

Blaine saw a statue he thought could be a Weeping Angel by the side of the church. Blaine stood looking at the statue from the over side of the graveyard. Their was only one way to find out for sure if it was an Angel or not. Blaine closed his eyes and switched off the torch. He stood there with his eyes shut in near complete darkness for just a couple of seconds but a couple of seconds was enough for a Weeping Angel. Blaine reopened his eyes and turned on his torch again the statue had moved. It was nearer now. Closer to him. He'd found an Angel. Now for the next stage of the plan.

Blaine ran. He ran for the back of the graveyard. Where the wall that separated the graveyard from the park was. He glanced back the statue was following him. It was closer now. It was chasing him. It was definitely a Weeping Angel. Blaine ran for the wall but the Angel moved as well. He was at the wall. Blaine jumped over it and landed in the park. He glanced back. The Angel was now snarling hiding it's pretence of just being a regular statue and revealing it's true evil nature. Blaine ran. The Angel was now in the park with Blaine.

Blaine glanced back it was gaining on him getting closer and closer. "Seb there's one behind me." shouted Blaine as he continued running he hoped Sebastian could hear him.

Sebastian was around the corner waiting for Blaine to appear. By the sound of the shouting Blaine sounded like he was getting nearer to him.

Blaine was approaching the valley he knew Sebastian would be waiting for him in. He looked back again the Weeping Angel was still following him and getting closer.

Sebastian could hear Blaine running towards him. He got into his position.

Blaine entered the valley they had agreed on. The Angel was now getting very close to him.

Sebastian was ready. Blaine lured the Angel into the place where the trap was going to be sprung. It didn't work. The trap was jammed it wasn't moving.

"Hurry up!" Blaine was getting nervous and starting to feel worried. He had the Weeping Angel where they'd agreed but nothing was happening. He couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer...

"I'm trying it's not working." replied Sebastian. This plan had seemed fool proof at the time. Get Blaine to lure an Angel into the park behind the graveyard. Have a trap set up hidden in the small valley round the corner. Get Blaine to lead the Angel into the trap and then kill it. Fool proof except for the fact that the trap had got stuck and wasn't working. Meaning Blaine had to stare at the Angel to stop it attacking them. But Blaine's eye's were getting tired.

Blaine Blinked.

The Weeping Angel was now directly in front Blaine. He was slowly walking backwards to where he thought Sebastian was standing judging by the sound of his voice. Blaine kept looking at the Angel not breaking eye contact. Because he was walking backwards he wasn't looking at what was on the ground that he might trip over. Blaine tripped over an exposed root and fell backwards. Eye contact was broken. Blaine opened his eyes freezing the Angel just in time. The Weeping Angel was now looming directly above Blaine centimetres away from touching him. Suddenly an arrow fired and hit the Angel perfectly on the head. The arrow had an immediate effect as the Angel more or less instantly turned to dust and rubble. It collapsed in on it's self as if being swallowed from the inside until all that was left was a small amount of dust.

"Talk about cutting it fine." said Blaine picking himself up of the floor and brushing Angel dust of his coat.

"That wasn't." replied Sebastian not looking at Blaine but looking somewhere else entirely.

"Well it looked pretty fine to me from where I was sat. Anyway since when did you use arrows?" asked Blaine he noticed Sebastian was looking at something. Blaine followed the taller boys eye line to have a look.

"No I meant that wasn't me." said Sebastian still not looking at Blaine.

"Well who was it then..." said Blaine he was cut off as a sound came from where Sebastian was looking. Something was coming towards them. It came towards them through the bushes. Was it another Weeping Angel? Or something worse? The figure jumped down of the ledge in front of Sebastian and Blaine.

In front of the boys stood a young women in who looked as if she was in her mid twenties. The women had short black hair, her face seemed unnaturally pale, her lips were bright red and she wore a close fitting brown coat. "I'm Ruby Crew. Now who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sebastian Smythe Weeping Angel Fighter and he's..."

"... Blaine Anderson. Sebastian's friend and sidekick."

"Pleasure to meet both of you. Never thought I'd meet such good looking boys as you whilst fighting Angels." said Ruby flirtatiously smiling at the Angel Fighting duo.

"Please don't flirt. It's not going to get you anywhere we're both gay. So don't embarrass yourself." said Sebastian not even attempting to hide his sneering.

"Just goes to show that it's true all the best men are gay. Still suppose that's why I'm a lesbian." said Ruby with a smile. Neither Sebastian or Blaine were entirely sure what to make of her.

"Anyway thanks for saving my life." said Blaine unsure of what to say to her.

"Since when did arrows have that effect on Weeping Angels?" asked Sebastian. He was curious and wondered if he could add that to his repertoire of Angel fighting tactics.

"It's not just any old type of arrow the arrowhead needs to have a special formula coating it. It has to be able to damage the Quantum Lock of the Angel so it can then allow a venom to seep in and destroy the Angel from the inside out. And well you've seen the effect it has on them. I can email you the formula if you want." explained Ruby animatedly. She then paused as her phone vibrated she pulled it out and saw she had a text waiting. "Oh gotta go boys somethings come up. Hopefully see you around one day."

"Erm bye." said Blaine as she walked away from them. He was at a bit of a loss for words but still remembered his manners. When Ruby was out of ear shot Blaine decided it was safe to ask Sebastian for answers "Who was she?"

"I have no idea." replied Sebastian equally at a loss for words.

"Well whoever she was you were right about one thing Seb." said Blaine.

"And what's that?" asked Sebastian confused.

"You were right about not being the only Weeping Angel Fighter." said Blaine playfully.

"Hmm suppose I was. Come on lets get going home. I'll see you in the morning at Lima Bean. Same time as usual." said Sebastian with a smile as the two of them walked away.

* * *

**Did that work? I like the idea of the boys meeting another Weeping Angel Fighter originally it was going to be more angsty but I just thought that I'd rather write something fun as I wanted something a bit lighter before the creepy story I have planned for next time. Also I've just joined Tumblr and I love it! So if you want to come and talk to me about anything to do with Doctor Who, Glee or my Fan Fic then my url is **


	5. And I Thought Normal Angels Were Creepy

**The Weeping Angel Fighter**

**Chapter 5- And I Thought Normal Angels Were Creepy**

Sebastian's car pulled up outside Lima Public Park. Sebastian and Blaine sat in the car for a moment before getting out. "So what have you got for me this time?" asked Sebastian as he pulled his coat tighter around him and made sure his scarf was tightly wrapped around his neck. It was now early November and the weather in Ohio had taken turn for the colder.

"A playground. Apparently one day people just stopped going there and nobody ever knew why." explained Blaine as he subconciously copied Sebastian in tightening his scarf and coat.

"Hmm sounds promising if it isn't a Weeping Angel then it could at least be something worth investigating. Well done Agent Anderson." said Sebastian playfully.

"My pleasure Agent Smythe." said Blaine returning the joke and smiling as they started to walk over to the playground.

Blaine and Sebastian walked from the entrance of the park over to the playground chatting as they went. There was a full moon in the sky but both of them had their usual handy torches on them just in case the clouds covered the moon. They arrived at the entrance of the playground and agreed to split up so as to get more ground covered. They meet up again fifteen minutes later.

"It looks empty to me." said Blaine slightly disappointedly. They'd walked all the way around the playground and hadn't seen anything unusual yet.

"I'm sure I heard something. Come on let's have a look under the slide." said Sebastian trying to make Blaine feel better although he too was beginning to feel it had been a lost evening. Blaine and Sebastian walked over to the slide. They knelt down and had a looked underneath the slide. In the gloom they could make out a small shape. Blaine switched his torch on to illuminate the underneath of the slide. They saw a small statue of a Cherub with it's little hands covering it's eyes stood with it's back turned to them.

"Oh." said Blaine in shock.

"Very much oh." replied Sebastian in equally shock.

"God and I thought normal Angels were creepy." said Blaine still shocked. "Run?"

"Run" replied Sebastian. They both ran over to what looked like the relative safety of the picnic benches.

"So was that a small Weeping Angel or was it just some strange garden gnome?" asked Blaine once they'd ran away from the slide. Both of them hoped the Cherub hadn't realised they were there yet and decided to follow them.

"I think it was an Angel. Remember what I said about Weeping Angels back on that night in the graveyard?" asked Sebastian.

"You're going to have to be more specific you said a lot about Weeping Angels that night." replied Blaine. He was definitely picking up Sebastian's skill of sarcasm in a crisis or moment of terror.

"About them being creatures of pure sadistic evil and the fact they like to play with people?" said Sebastian more specifically.

"Oh yeah." replied Blaine with realisation of the previous conversation.

"Well the small ones, the Cherubs, are even more sadistic from what I've heard. It'll attempt to kill us but not before it's made us suffer." explained Sebastian with a grave look on his face. Sinister laughter echoed throughout the playground again. "It's coming for us but not before we've suffered."

"There it is." said Blaine he was pointing over to the climbing frame where the Cherub seemed to be standing. The sinister laugh came again as if the Cherub was laughing at them. It was pointing at them. Taunting them. "Come on." Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand and practically dragged him over to the climbing frame. The Cherub had gone. "But it was here a moment ago."

"Remember what I said Blaine it's going to try to play with us. We can't give into it." Sebastian tried to reason but Blaine had already ran over to the swings where he'd just seen the Cherub teasing them.

"You're right it's playing with us so what do we do?" asked Blaine he was starting to feel disorientated.

"Avoid getting touched by it and then…" Sebastian started but before he could say any more he buckled and feel to the ground. He'd collapsed and been knocked unconscious. Blaine saw one of the swings swinging. That had been what had knocked Sebastian unconscious. Blaine turned around to try and see the Cherub. No sign of it.

"Sebastian! What do we…" Blaine started to say in desperation but the world around him also went dark as he blacked out. The other swing swung loosely. He'd been knocked unconscious by the Cherub too.

As Blaine slowly regained conscious some time later he sat up. Slowly he became aware of the world around him again. Where was he? It came flooding back. The playground, the Cherub, the swings and Sebastian being knocked unconscious. Sebastian! Where was he? Blaine looked around the park. He saw where Sebastian was. Still lying unconscious with the Cherub looming over him about to touch him…

Blaine snapped a thick branch of the nearest tree and ran over to where Sebastian was lying unconscious. He thrust the branch directly into the back of the Cherub. The small stone menace crumbled up on impact. Sebastian was just regaining conscious and picked himself up off the floor and pulled Blaine into a close and genuine hug. "Thank you! But how did you know that a branch would work?" he asked.

"Did you really think I'd let my best friend ever die? And I didn't know I just hoped. But I remembered back in the graveyard when I first found out about the Weeping Angels you said that they inspired stories about Vampires. Well let's just say my love of Buffy The Vampire Slayer came in useful." said Blaine feeling a little embaressed and blushing slightly.

"You are really cute when you go all geeky. Well infact you're really cute all the time and well..." Sebastian faultered he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine was speechless he'd been dreaming of this moment for ages. He knew exactly what he was going to say. "Of course I will I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Was that all right? This one was mainly about getting Sebastian and Blaine together at last which I wanted to do before they actually possibly get together for real in cannon (I can hope.) Next time: An appearance from a familiar face from Doctor Who...**


	6. That Name Sounds Familiar

**The Weeping Angel Fighter**

**Chapter 6- That Name Sounds Familiar**

A steak struck another Weeping Angel in the back. The stake had an immediate effect as the Angel more or less instantly turned to dust and rubble. It collapsed in on it's self as if being swallowed from the inside until all that was left was a small amount of dust. "Congratulations Blaine Anderson you've learnt well." congratulated Sebastian as he staked a different Angel at the same time as Blaine.

"Well what can I say I learnt from the best." Blaine said with a smile and a wink. He leant up and pulled Sebastian in to a loving kiss on the cheek. "I think that was a good night." said Blaine as they escaped the clawing shadows of the trees and walked out from the scrubland behind the bus shelter holding hands. Blaine noticed something was up first. "Sebastian why is there another car parked next to ours outside the bus station?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." said Sebastian enthusiastically as he walked of to the car. Blaine was taken by surprise and had to start to jog to keep up with him. As they got closer they could see a women walking around near the other car. Sebastian walked boldly towards the women and asked her "Who the hell are you?"

"Martha. Martha Jones."

"Martha Jones that name sounds familiar." Sebastian mumbled to himself.

"Hi Martha nice to meet you. I'm Blaine Anderson and this is my boyfriend Sebastian Smythe." said Blaine introducing himself a little out of breath from his unexpected jog. He offered her his hand to shake.

"Ahh Martha Jones that's where I know the name from." mumbled Sebastian in realisation.

"Nice to meet you both." responded Martha politely returning Blaine's hand shake.

"Tell me Martha have you ever met a woman called Sally Sparrow?" questioned Sebastian curiously.

"Erm yeah. Sort of. But it was complicated. Very complicated." replied Martha slightly awkwardly.

"So it is you. You were involved at Wester Drumlins with the Weeping Angels, Sally Sparrow and the Doctor." said Sebastian more to himself than Martha or Blaine particularly.

"You know the Doctor?" asked Martha. She was wondering if Sebastian had been the Doctor companion at some point.

"No but I read what happened there on Sally Sparrows blog." explained Sebastian.

"What are you doing in Ohio?" asked Blaine "I mean I can tell from your accent you're not from around here."

"Me and my husband, Mickey, are out here in America to see an old friend, Captain Jack. I'd heard about their being a lot of Weeping Angels in Ohio and thought I might have a look into it. After Wester Drumlins I wanted to know a bit more about them." explained Martha. "You see I am a doctor and a freelance alien fighter."

"Well if you need any help finding or fighting Weeping Angels we're probably the people in the whole of Ohio to ask." Blaine said cheerfully.

"Anyway we need to be going. We both still have school tomorrow despite having just killed two of the deadliest creatures in the universe and made Ohio a safer place. We'll possibly see you tomorrow." said Sebastian as he walked up to and entered his car.

The following day after having finished their days at Dalton and McKinley respectively Blaine and Sebastian made it to the Lima Bean for their daily after school coffee. Blaine was pleased he'd told all his friends in New Directions about the fact he was dating Sebastian. It had been two weeks since they'd got together after that night in the park with the Cherub. Blaine was surprised at how easy it had been to admit his relationship to his friends. He'd thought they wouldn't be too pleased with him dating Sebastian after all the history he had with them from last year and the fact Sebastian went to Dalton. But instead they'd said that if he made Blaine happy then it was cool with them. Of course non of them knew how they'd actually rekindled their friendship and how they'd actually got together. Blaine was happy they'd accepted it as it made meeting Sebastian at the Lima Bean easier as they didn't have to worry about if someone saw them. Blaine was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sebastian walking up to him coffee in hand. He only realised he was there when Sebastian kissed him. "Hello Killer."

"You still call me that!" said Blaine with a smile "So how was your day at Dalton?"

"Usual not much happened. Anything interesting happened at McKinley today?" Sebastian said as he inter-linked his hand with Blaines.

"No. Just the usual. Any way do we have any plans for tonight as it is a Friday?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah I thought we could have a quick look up at the graveyard for any Angels and then spend a bit of quality time together." Sebastian replied.

Half an hour later Sebastian and Blaine where looking around the graveyard it was still relatively light despite the fact the sun was already beginning to fade from the day. "Any sign of anything unusual Seb?" Blaine asked after they'd had a brief look round.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary." Sebastian replied but got cut off by Blaine.

"Hang on a minute."Blaine was pointing at something.

"What is it Blaine?" asked Sebastian.

"It's that women we met last night. What was her...erm...Martha!" said Blaine as he started to walk over to where Martha was stood. "Hello again!"

"Small world hi Blaine. Hi Sebastian." cheerfully said Martha.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked Martha not making eye contact with her.

"Probably same thing you are. Looking for Weeping Angels." replied Martha not put off by Sebastian's apparent rudeness.

"Well you don't need to look very far."said Sebastian still looking behind Martha.

"Why?" asked Martha curiously.

"There's one right behind you." replied Sebastian flatly.

"Oh ha ha very Sebastian." responded Martha sarcastically.

"No seriously Martha there is one behind you." said Blaine earnestly.

Martha slowly turned around and was met with the sight of a snarling Weeping Angel looming over her ready to attack. "Ok you were right. So now what happens."

"Us." said Blaine and Sebastian simultaneously. They both reached into their coat pockets and pulled out the stakes they had concealed inside them. They went towards them Weeping Angel. Blinked. And plunged their stakes directly into the Angel. The stakes had an immediate effect on the Angel as it turned to dust and rubble leaving just a small amount of dust.

"So yeah that's what happens when we meet a Weeping Angel." said Sebastian. Actually making eye contact with Martha this time.

"Just one thing before I have to go Blaine and Sebastian. Do you think it's coincidence that there are so many Weeping Angels in Ohio? After meeting you two yesterday I asked one of my friends in UNIT about Weeping Angel in Ohio. Apparently there is something about Ohio that keeps bringing the Angels in to it. That's why I tried to find you tonight to warn you. They've got a plan and it involves Ohio. So beware." Martha said as she walked off to where her car was waiting for her.

"Do you know anything about that Seb?" asked Blaine looking at Sebastian concerned.

"No I really don't. We're just going to have to be extra cautious and be ready for them when they attack." Sebastian said seriously. For the first time both of them realised just how dangerous the Angels were. They'd been playing with fire but that fire was starting to look like it might be catching.

Later that night Sebastian and Blaine were lying in bed together. Blaine had an arm wrapped tightly around Sebastian's firm chest. Sebastian was resting his chin amongst Blaine's curls. Suddenly something occurred to Sebastian "Blaine what I don't get is how come Martha knew their's a lot of Weeping Angels in Ohio in the first place?" A thought then occurred to Sebastian "Hang on have you been putting our adventures on the internet?" Sebastian asked Blaine sternly.

"NO!" replied Blaine quickly Sebastian glared at him. "Ok maybe. But it wasn't just me Ruby Crew does as well she mentioned us on her blog. After that we just started emailing each other. Sharing stories on Weeping Angel Fighting, techniques oh and she gave me the formula for the arrows."

"You had the formula for the arrows and you didn't tell me?" asked Sebastian in mock shock.

"Erm yeah I kind of forgot to tell you." replied Blaine sheepishly. Sebastian playfully slapped Blaine and then leant down and kissed his forehead.

* * *

**This chapter was a little bit of a filler but I wanted to have a Doctor Who character (preferably an ex-companion) appear at some point in the story and Martha seemed like a good fit and this seemed like a good time to use her. I hope you enjoyed. Martha's warning to Blaine and Sebastian is going to become VERY important to the future of this story. I have a big story line planned that will run over several chapters and conclude the story. If it's half as good as it is in my mind at the moment then it should be BRILLIANT. Anyway until next time.**


	7. Image Of The Angel

**The Weeping Angel Fighter**

**Chapter 7- Image Of The Angel**

"Remind me again why we couldn't just stay in Ohio. I mean last time I checked we had creepy abandoned houses back in Ohio too." said Blaine as Sebastian's car pulled up outside the large house. Blaine wasn't usually one to moan but after the long drive he was finding it hard not to.

"This house has a huge collection of photos and paintings of statues and stone Angels. Apparently whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel. I thought this would be the ideal place to find out if that was true or not." explained Sebastian.

Blaine wasn't convinced by Sebastian's response. "There's more to it than that. What aren't you telling me?"

"Ok maybe I've not been entirely honest. There is this." said Sebastian as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket. The envelope was dark blue Sebastian's address was written on it in white writing. The envelope looked old and battered as if it had traveled a long way just to reach Sebastian. Blaine wasn't entirely sure why but there was just something about it that felt important.

"What is it?" asked Blaine. Blaine was usually a rational man but as well as feeling important out also felt as if it foreshadowed something bad coming. Blaine was brought back to reality by Sebastian's sarcastic response to his question.

"It's called a letter. It's sort of like an email but made of paper instead."

"I know that but who's it from? And what does it say?" clarified Blaine still feeling a little spooked by the mysterious letter.

"I don't know who it's from but it just arrived one morning before the mail had arrived shortly after we met Martha." explained Sebastian.

"Do you think it could be from Martha?" Blaine said asking the obvious question.

"Could be but I'm not sure I mean wouldn't she have just given it to me after we met her? Anyway whoever sent it asked me to meet them at this house on this date at this time." Sebastian summarized the content of his letter.

"And you decided to go?" questioned Blaine. He knew what Sebastian was like but he certainly knew his boyfriend wasn't stupid.

"At first I was apprehensive but the more I thought about it the more I wanted to find out who had sent it. And once I'd looked up a bit about this place I couldn't really refuse." said Sebastian with his usual smirk. "Ready to enter?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Blaine. He was geniunely nervous. Blaine hadn't felt like this since they had gone to Taylor Villa. He somehow knew that whatever was going to happen here it was going to have big consequences for both of their lives. They walked up to the door of the house it was in a realitvely good state and unless you knew about the Weeping Angels inside it could have more or less passed itself off as a regular house. Blaine and Sebastian stepped other the threshold of the house expecting to find it in darkness. But instead the lights came on immediately as both of them entered the building as if someone had been expecting them.

"Looks like we wouldn't be needing our torches!" said Blaine as they both placed them on the floor.

They walked up the stairs both relieved that the stairs didn't decide to creak every time they were stood on. They decided to have a look in the first room on the left at the top of the stairs. The first room had three pictures lining the walls only one had an angel in it. But no sign of the mystery letter sender. They were about to leave the room when Blaine noticed something...

"The statue in that picture just moved." said Blaine pointing at a picture on the wall opposite them. Originally the statue was in the corner but it was now closer to the front.

"So it's true." said Sebastian more to himself than Blaine.

"Can they escape from the pictures?" Whilst he was saying that to Sebastian, Blaine had looked away from the painting. The statue depicted in the picture now looked like a more familiar Weeping Angel. It was now snarling and clawed ready to attack someone in full predatory mode.

"I'm really not sure. But let's hope not." said Sebastian noticing the change that happened to the picture.

"I really hope you are right this time." Blaine said also noticing the change that had occurred to the image.

"Me too. Come on let's go have around and see if mystery person has arrived yet." Sebastian said as he started to walk off. Blaine followed behind him. Just as they started to walk out of the room it plunged into total darkness. "Blaine take my hand." commanded Sebastian through the surrounding darkness.

"Why?"

"If that Angel can escape from the picture or if there is one roaming around this house then we'll be easy targets for it in the dark. At least we can get sent back in time together." explained Sebastian. He could feel Blaine's gloved hand linking into his freezing cold hand.

Slowly and unexpectedly a small amount of light re-entered the building illuminating the room again.

"Are you looking at the picture?" asked Sebastian flooded with relief at the return of the lighting but worrying about the picture again.

"No, are you?" replied Blaine. They both looked back at the picture, the Angel's face was now very close. It was almost as if the Angel was leaning out of the picture. They both started to back away to the door.

Sebastian tried to open the door but it won't budge. "Looks like we're trapped in here until it decides to let us go."

Blaine looked back to look at the image. An image of the Weeping Angel was now starting to become solid in the centre of the room. "I guess that answers you're theory."

"Yeah I guess it does." said Sebastian for once he was actually genuinely feeling scared. "Don't take your eyes off the Angel."

"Any idea how we can stop it?" asked Blaine he too was feeling scared and starting to panic. Then an idea struck him. "Hang on what was it you said about images and I want the exact words."

"Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel." repeated Sebastian remembering the exact words.

"OK so if it no longer hold the image then it can't become an Angel right?" wondered Blaine to Sebastian.

"I guess so why what do you have planned?" Sebastian was unsure and scared.

"Well watch and learn Seb." said Blaine with a smile for the first time since they had entered the house. Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box of matches. Blaine took one of the matches out and struck it on the side of the box. He walked up to the picture the Angel had more or less fully formed in the centre of the room. Blaine threw the match onto the picture. The paper ignite and burnt to a cinder with it the Angel also seemed to ignite and burn to a cinder despite the fact it wasn't solid yet. Nothing was left of either the Angel or the original picture.

"I thought if I burnt the picture then it wouldn't be the image of an Angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good." Blaine said feeling pretty smug with himself.

"That was amazing!" Sebastian said pleases as he pulled Blaine into a large affectionate hug. "But why do you have a box of matches in your pocket?" he asked once Blaine had departed from the hug.

"Since I met you I carry a box of matches with me when we go out Weeping Angel Fighting incase the batteries in my touch die. I forgot to take them out of my pocket when we left our torches downstairs." explained Blaine.

"Well thank god for your forgetfulness." said Sebastian as he started to walk out of the room. Sebastian had given up any hope of meeting the mystery person he was just glad to be alive. Just as they were about to leave the room Sebastian and Blaine unexpectedly could hear a low metallic scrapping siren. They turned around to see what was making the noise.

A large blue wooden box materialised in front of where Sebastian and Blaine were stood. The sign at the top of the box said POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. Out of the Police Box walked a young man with wild untamable hair wearing a blue bow tie with matching shirt and braces, skinny black trousers and a tweed jacket. Blaine was envious of how he was able to pull of the bow tie. "Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson?" asked the stranger very seriously.

"Yes that's us. Who are you?" replied Sebastian feeling uncertain about the stranger.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and I need to talk to you two urgently."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hello again! I hope everyone liked that as the next run of chapters are all going to be more similar in time to this chapter. This is the start of the ****big story line I've planned that I mentioned in the authors notes for the last chapter. I hope you come back in about a week or so to find out what the Doctor has to say to Blaine and Sebastian. Until next time I hope you have a nice week.**


	8. Image Of The Future

**The Weeping Angel Fighter**

**Chapter 8- Image Of The Future**

**Ok I know I said next week last time but I was just too egar to wait so wrote this sooner (I actually had it finished on Friday!) Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

A large blue wooden box materialised in front of where Sebastian and Blaine were stood. The sign at the top of the box said POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. Out of the Police Box walked a young man with wild untamable hair wearing a blue bow tie with matching shirt and braces, skinny black trousers and a tweed jacket. Blaine was envious of how he was able to pull of the bow tie. "Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson?" asked the stranger very seriously.

"Yes that's us. Who are you?" replied Sebastian feeling uncertain about the stranger.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and I need to talk to you two urgently."

"Hang on the Doctor as in the man who Martha Jones travelled with?" asked Sebastian.

"I gather you've heard about me then!' said the Doctor slightly surprised at just how much Sebastian knew about him. "Anyway I've been needing to speak to you two for a while"

"So it was you who send Sebastian the letter then." said Blaine reaching the obvious conclusion.

"Yes but I needed to get you out of Ohio before I could speak to you." explained the Doctor.

"Why?" asked Sebastian his curiosity had been piqued.

"I need to speak to you about the Weeping Angels and what they're planning. I normally could speak to you in Ohio but my Tardis can't get into Ohio as they've placed a temporal barrier around Ohio to stop time travellers entering Ohio."

"Well we certainly know more about the Weeping Angels now." said Blaine still feeling a bit worn down by the ordeal with the Angel.

"That's why I met you here." said the Doctor.

"I thought you said you met us here because you couldn't enter Ohio?" Sebastian asked confused at the Doctor seemingly contradicting himself.

"I can't get into Ohio but there is a lot of America which isn't Ohio. I meant this house in particular." clarified the Doctor "This is one of the place where I knew you could see the full power of the Angels. I know you've met them before but I needed you to see just how truly powerful they are before I ask you to agree to stop their plan in Ohio."

"Before you tell us what their plan is how do you know so much about me?" asked Sebastian it had been troubling him for a while and he now asked.

"Because I've been sending my companions and friends to keep an eye on you." said the Doctor a thought then struck him. "Hang on by this point in the time-line you have met River Song, Martha Jones and Ruby Crew."

"Yes I have." confirmed Sebastian "So what is the Weeping Angels plan?"

"In 1950s New York there was a hotel called Winter Quay. Except it wasn't really a hotel it was the Weeping Angel's battery farm. They'd send people there and then trap them. They'd keep feeding off the person until they eventually died then they'd bring in more people. Winter Quay got shut down. But now the Angels want to recreate another battery farm. But this time instead of just one hotel they want to use an entire state. They're planning an attack on Ohio to turn it into a feeding ground but also a Weeping Angel breeding ground. If they succeed then in just 25 years the whole planet will be under their power an gradually humanity will cease to have existed." For the first time Sebastian and Blaine got a glimpse of the rage and power that burned in the Doctor.

"Wait if the Angels take over the whole planet shouldn't that mean you can land and destroy them?' questioned Sebastian.

"Well yes but I wouldn't be able to put a stop to them completely for that to happen someone needs to enter Ohio. And that's were you to come in." explained the Doctor.

"So you need us to go into Ohio and stop the Angels. But how? I mean we've haven't faced more than three at one time and even then we struggled." asked Blaine he didn't like the image of the future the Doctor had just showed them.

"Yes I am because I believe in you and I know that Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe are the people who save the world. But you're right you can't beat the Weeping Angels this time with just your usual tactics. You two are going to need to create a Q.L.A. Anti-Time Device. It's not going to be easy to make you'll need to travel the world to get all the parts to make it but it's the only thing that can stop the Weeping Angels."

"What's a Q.L.A. Anti-Time Device?" asked Sebastian.

"It's a hugely powerful 'anti-time' device. A device that's part Dalek and part Cyberman technology and uses the Quantum signature from a Weeping Angel. It's one of a very small number of things that can kill a Weeping Angel completely. Even the stakes you two usually use don't actually kill a Weeping Angel properly they can reassemble themselves from the rubble. It does that by triggering a gateway into the Time Vortex to pull Weeping Angels in erasing them from time completely. And if made powerful enough and used in the right place at the right time it can even be used to rewrite a Time-line completely." explained the Doctor. He then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "This has a list of all the components you'll need to make it and where you can find it. It also say's where the most effective time and place to use it will be."

"Hang on Sam explained something like this to me once. If we use this to rewrite time then that Time-line will never happen and everyone will forget about it so how can you know about it?" asked Blaine curiously.

"Time Lord super-powers." the Doctor joked before turning more serious "But Sam's right everyone will forget about it one time has been rewritten. But time is, my domain. I can see things that once happened, even if they haven't happened anymore. Well, if I concentrate. The new reality- the real reality- keeps asserting itself, even with me. But the other time line leaves echoes, ripples, if you look hard enough. I know you two will unfortunately have to live through the horror that is to come but I also know that you will eventually succeed in erasing that time-line."

"What will happen to us Doctor?" asked Sebastian. He was willing to help but needed to know that before anything else.

"I don't know. The versions of you in that time-line will die along with it. But when you return to the proper version of reality I have no idea what will happen. You'll go back to where you should belong which could mean anything. It might be that you get your parents back Sebastian, it might be that you never meet each other, it might even possibly be that you're dead." explained the Doctor.

"We'll do it." said Sebastian firmly and resolute. Blaine nodded his agreement.

"Thank you. And good luck." said the Doctor as he got up and walked back into the Tardis. The Tardis dematerialised in the same manner it had arrived. Blaine's feeling earlier in the evening had been right what had happened there was going to have big consequences for both of their lives...

* * *

**And Ladies and Gentlemen it is the beginning of the end...**

**I hope you liked that. I now have just 4 chapters of this story left. So please keep reading to find out what will happen. Remember as this is an AU fan fic no one is safe. Right from the start I knew this story wasn't going to follow any existing cannon. So remember just because Blaine and Sebastian are both alive in TV Glee and the Weeping Angels haven't taken over the Earth by 2037 in TV Doctor Who that doesn't mean anything.**

**If you're wondering where I came up with the idea for the Q.L.A Anti-Time Device it is actually a Doctor Who Role-play toy for Christmas 2012! So a look on Google should give you more info on it.**


	9. Sam's Story

**The Weeping Angel Fighter**

**Chapter 9- Sam's Story**

_Two Years Later..._

My name is Sam Evans and I'm one of the lucky few.

I'm one of the few they haven't got yet.

For 5 years now they have been capturing us and using us.

It's been hard.

It started in Ohio, that's where I lived, within 6 months they had control of America.

Within a year they had control of the whole planet.

I had imagined what the end of the world would be like many times before.

I used to be a comic geek and a Sci-Fi geek.

I used to write apocalypse AU fan fics!

But nothing I had ever imagined was like this.

Nothing was as bad as this.

Now I'm one of the few who they haven't come for.

I've been running.

You can't fight them.

They'll get you in the end.

You just need to keep running until they get you.

Some people they feed off till they're dead. Some people they kill immediately.

And some people they turn into one of them.

That's what happened to my friend Quinn.

I liked Quinn.

One day they came to her and made her look into the eyes of an Angel.

She died slowly and in pain as her body was shut down and became one of them.

It still haunts me.

Nearly all of my fiends they came for.

The New Directions and the Warblers.

They seemed to be targeting us as if to make someone suffer more.

Picking us off one by one strategically.

I'm the last one they haven't got yet.

Except.

I never knew what happened to Blaine and Sebastian

No one did.

No one knew if they're alive or dead.

For all we knew they could be leading the resistance.

That's what I like to think.

That they left to help protect us all.

They disappeared just a few days before the Angels came.

It was as if they knew what was coming and left.

But if they knew why couldn't they have warned us.

Why couldn't they have got us ready to fight back.

I have to keep running

Everyday.

I know they want to get me but I'm not going to give them the pleasure.

I need to find shelter somewhere to spend the night.

I find a warehouse it seems empty looks like a good place.

Oh crap.

There's one of them in here.

It must have known someone would come here for shelter.

I hear the massive doors locking behind me.

I'm trapped in an empty warehouse with a Weeping Angel.

I can't not blink for much longer.

I'm going to have to blink.

The lights have started flickering.

Good-bye

Sam blinked.

There was no one in the warehouse apart from the Weeping Angel.

* * *

**Well that was bleak...**

**So if anyone was hoping to see exactly what happened when the Angels took over Ohio, America and then the world I'm afraid you're out of luck. I'm not showing it as in my opinion it's too bleak and gruesome to show. But I needed a way to get to the point that the Angels have actually won. So I decided on this flash forward with Sam telling us his personal experiences of it.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll come back for the next chapter.**


	10. At Last

**The Weeping Angel Fighter**

**Chapter 10- At Last**

_Two years and six months later..._

It was a relatively quiet night. No one was about. No one was being publicly hunted by the Weeping Angels. The once ultra modern looking UNIT HQ in Philadelphia was now in ruins. The Angels had targeted military organisations. UNIT was the first organisation to fall. Then they'd attacked the armies, navy and air forces of all the countries. Within one month the earth no longer had a single military defence organisation. That had made the Angels work so mush easier. The entrance to the UNIT HQ was swinging open. Someone had just entered the deserted building.

Blaine and Sebastian were in. "Do we know where exactly the crystal is?" asked Blaine not wanting to spend too long in the building.

He remembered what had happened when they spent too long in the Forge base back in London. The creatures that had attacked them there still gave Blaine nightmares even though it had happened over three years ago. They had been there looking for the Dalek eye-stalk and found it but that wasn't all they'd found. The Forge had been keeping creatures there and experimenting on them including trying to hybridise them with the Weeping Angels. The mutants had been seemingly unstoppable. They'd only just managed to escape sealing the base of forever in the process.

"The Doctor said that the Entum crystal was connected to the raw power of the Time Vortex but it can go into stasis lock-down and seem fairly unimportant. I'd guess UNIT didn't know what it was known that it was important so they kept it in their vault for safe keeping." said Sebastian professionally despite the fact he was just anxious as Blaine to leave.

He wasn't as scared as Blaine was about the incident at the Forge he was more scared at what had happened at the Grayle Legacy in New York. At the Grayle Legacy they needed to enter the basement. It had been full of Angels. They had been chained and shackled but that didn't stop several very close encounters. They'd had to visit the Grayle Legacy to get the quantum signature of an Angel about two years back. It was the first place they'd had to go once they returned to America. Sebastian and Blaine had left America and gone to Europe just days before the Angels took over to collect all the parts for the Q.L.A that were in Europe. They then had to return to America to complete the device and be able to use it at maximum efficiency.

"Let's get it and then go back to base." said Blaine as he started to walk off Sebastian following behind him. The location of the base varied. It tended to be the nearest out of the way location to the component. They'd never stay anywhere for more than one night because if they did it meant the Angels were more likely to find them. So Sebastian and Blaine had to keep running. If they stopped then all their work would be in vain.

They ran down the stairs. The lifts would have long since stopped working. Electricity was hardly used any more. The only time electricity was used was for lighting the Angels had made sure of that. It meant they could entice people into light buildings before cutting the power and picking them off one by one like flies. Many people had died that way. Blaine and Sebastian always carried torches with them. Immediately after he left the Doctor had rematerialised his Tardis just so he could use his Sonic Screwdriver to charge the power of the torches and stop them running out. He said that it would be essential to Blaine and Sebastian as batteries and electricity would become very scarce. He couldn't have been more right.

Down in the vault. Not much remained the majority of it had been ransacked and stolen. Either by people attempting to fight back against the Angels or the Weeping Angels themselves in an attempt to create new and more brutal weapons. What remained were wrecked displays and shattered cabinets. Taking in the sight Blaine realised it would be trickier than he'd imagined to find the crystal. They began to rummage through the crates which looked as if they contained important artefact's.

"Sebastian!" shouted Blaine pulling his head out of a crate.

"What?" came a muffled reply from inside a crate nearby.

"I think I've found." said Blaine proudly.

"Let me have a look." asked Sebastian. Blaine handed him the crystal he was holding. Sebastian shone his torch on it and examined it. "It certainly fits the description we've got of the Entum crystal." He was almost at a loss for words. "So this is it." Sebastian was holding the Entum crystal reverently in his hands.

"At last we have the final part of the Q.L.A. Over four and a half years work are now complete." Blaine held the Q.L.A and opened up the panel the Entum crystal needed to go in. Sebastian carefully placed the crystal inside the panel. The Q.L.A hummed with power for a second or two as if the crystal were adjusting itself to the new environment it found itself in.

"It's complete we have now built the most powerful device in human history" said Sebastian in genuine awe and wonder.

"So we now need to just wait to complete the final part of the Doctors instructions." stated Blaine practically.

Sebastian knew what that entailed. "We now need to get from Philadelphia to Lima in six months. So we can be there exactly 5 years on from when the Angels took over. Ready for Point Zero."

"We can do that easily compared to some of the places we've had to go to." said Blaine optimistically.

"I know. But it's just..." Sebastian was having trouble articulating his words properly.

"Just what?" asked Blaine.

"It's just this is it. In six months we have to save the world. We have to be there at Point Zero and use the Q.L.A otherwise the Time-line will become too badly damaged to be able to heal properly." Sebastian was genuinely scared of the responsibility the Doctor had placed on Blaine and Sebastian. Surely the Doctor could have chosen someone else?

"I know. It's scary isn't it?" Blaine was scared just like Sebastian except he had more faith in the Doctor. Blaine had genuinely believed the Doctor when he'd said he believed in them and knew they were the people who saved the world."But we need to do what we've always done. Keep fighting."

"Come on let's go I know you're just as anxious to get out of here as I am."

* * *

**So we've just got two chapters left to go. What will happen? (I know!) Will they be able to make it to Ohio on time? Will they reach point Zero? Will the Q.L.A fail to work and the Time-line be too badly damaged to heal? Come back for the final two chapters.**


	11. Point Zero

**The Weeping Angel Fighter**

**Chapter 11- Point Zero**

_Five months to go till Point Zero..._

"Sebastian what is Point Zero?" asked Blaine completely out of the blue.

"It's the name of the moment when we're in the graveyard back in Lima 5 years after the Weeping Angels took over." replied Sebastian. He thought Blaine already knew that.

"I know that." reassured Blaine before adding "But what if there's more to it than that."

"Explain Mr Anderson." replied Sebastian teasingly.

"Well it seems a rather grand name to give that single moment. What if it's like a moment of destiny or a legend or something?" said Blaine getting excited, and a bit carried away, with his thoughts.

"You want to do more research on this don't you?" said Sebastian resigned to Blaines enthusiasm once he got a new project.

"I would like to." he confessed "I was thinking we could use the network. Someone might know something or maybe there's a book that contains it."

The network was the name the survivors had given themselves and their communication system. After years of the Angels ruling the few free roaming people had started to try and avoid ever being caught by the Angels. So they started the network it connected the survivors and enabled them to contact each other so they could give advanced warnings on Angel activity. The network was starting to get set up over two and half years ago around when Sam had been killed. It took another year before it was actually useful. But now it had evolved into a useful being it had helped Sebastian and Blaine multiple times. People knew about them and knew they might be able to put a stop to the Weeping Angels somehow. Able to provide warnings and inform people on non immediately essential matters, such as what Blaine was wondering, thanks to its two channel system. It was the most sophisticated human thing that still existed.

* * *

_Four months to go till Point Zero..._

"Remember a month back when I said I was going to use the network to find out more about Point Zero?" Blaine asked Sebastian whilst they were walking closer to Ohio.

"Yeah." replied Sebastian wondering why Blaine had just brought it up.

"They're now handling my case and they should have the results in less than a month." said Blaine with his enthusiasm. Despite the fact the world was falling apart around them and the time-line was disintegrating Blaine Anderson still managed to be unfeasibly optimistic.

* * *

_Three months to go till Point Zero..._

"I was right." exclaimed Blaine. As he looked up from the message.

"What about?" asked Sebastian.

"Point Zero." stated Blaine simply.

"What about Point Zero?" asked Sebastian being more specific.

"The fact that name has a meaning and legends surrounding it. Point Zero is the name of the moment the time-line is restored. When an apocalypse occurs that was built on a paradox. If it only happened because someone disrupted the time stream." said Blaine reading of his message. He paused before continuing "Point Zero is the moment time returns to its proper course with assistance. Once Point Zero occurs time will snap back to the moment before it went disastrously wrong and everyone will lose their memory of the events."

"Isn't that basically what the Doctor told us?" said Sebastian. As they had gotten closer and closer to Ohio and Point Zero Sebastian had become more and more pessimistic and disassociated with everything.

"No there's more information than just that. Apparently we might see visions of what could have been and we might even be tempted to not correct the time-line. But once Point Zero has occurred if the paradox has been planned for a long time then peoples lives can be significantly altered to how they were before the aborted time-line. So you know what that means?" finished reading Blaine.

"What?" questioned Sebastian

"It might mean your parents come back." explained Blaine. Sebastian didn't reply.

* * *

_The day of Point Zero..._

"We're here." said Blaine taking in the sight of the church and graveyard that were at the centre of the whole situation.

"Back where it all started." said Sebastian lost in his memories of all that had happened since then.

"That's seems like a really long time ago now doesn't it?" stated Blaine. A chill wind ran through the graveyard making it feel eerier than normal.

"Hmm" agreed Sebastian noncommittally.

That was it Blaine had finally had enough of Sebastian's pessimistic outlook. "Sebastian can I ask you a question?"

"Well you just did ask me a question so go on you ask another." replied Sebastian, despite being hunted by Weeping Angels he still hadn't lost his sarcasm.

"What is wrong?" asked Blaine. Sebastian was about to raise protest but Blaine cut him off before he could say anything until he'd said his bit. "Now hear me out before you start to claim how OK you are. As we've been getting closer and closer to Point Zero and correcting the time-line you've become more and more distant and well kind of rude."

"It's because I'm scared. I'm scared of the responsibility I have. I'm scared that it will all go wrong and history will never be corrected." confessed Sebastian honestly.

"You shouldn't be scared." comforted Blaine.

"Why not? I mean this is like really really big." said Sebastian in perhaps not the most eloquent English as he was struggling to word his feelings.

"Because the Doctor believed in us. And I believe in us." confided Blaine.

"Thank you. But Blaine it's not just that I'm scared that when time is correct we'll never get together." admitted Sebastian at last.

"I'm fairly sure that we'll find each other. Some of my research on Point Zero found that we'll retain a vague race memory kind of thing about this time-line. Given we save the world together I wouldn't be surprised if we're still meant to be together." Blaine hadn't told Sebastian everything he knew and had found out about Point Zero as he had assumed Sebastian wasn't interested given his lack of response previously.

"But what if we don't like each other? What if we don't have anything in common any more?" Sebastian was worried he didn't want to lose Blaine.

"Well that's not true we're perfect for each other. We have loads in common. Besides I dated Kurt and aside from a sexuality and a love of singing, we had nothing in common." joked Blaine. He knew what Sebastian's opinion of Kurt was and to be honest he shared it. Except perhaps not to the same rock salt slushie level. Sebastian laughed at that. "Now that's my Sebastian. So what do we need to do now to save the day Captain America?"

"Captain America really?" asked Sebastian bewildered before realising he needed to focus. "Anyway we need to find an Angel and then point the Q.L.A at it and pull the trigger. Time will get rewritten and we just need to hope for the best."

"That should be easy to find an Angel." stated Blaine.

"Why?" asked Sebastian. He couldn't see any.

"Because there's one over there. Which I've just noticed and am keeping an eye on." said Blaine.

Sebastian turned round and saw the Angel. He took Blaine's hand in his and together they walked towards. Sebastian gave Blaine a kiss before getting into position with the Q.L.A. They were ready. They were ready Point Zero. They were ready to change time.

They together pulled the trigger on the Q.L.A.

* * *

**So what's happened? Has the Q.L.A worked? Or will it fail. Come back for Chapter 12, the final chapter, to find out the answer once and for all...**


	12. The Dream

**The Weeping Angel Fighter**

**Chapter 12- The Dream**

"Blaine! Blaine!" Sebastian woke up startled in the middle of the night. Shouting for Blaine and pulling the covers with him.

"What! What is it Seb?" Blaine said whilst he fumbled for the light to put it on so he could see his boyfriend.

"I had a really strange dream." said Sebastian now that his breathing was back to normal.

"Well seeing as you've woke me up now tell me what it was about." asked Blaine perhaps slightly annoyed at Sebastian for waking him like this.

"I dreamt we were back in high school and was like a sort of Vampire Slayer person." explained Sebastian.

Blaine had positioned himself so he sat opposite Sebastian and was looking at him intently. "Be honest were you as cool as Buffy?"

"That's right Blaine focus on the important details!" said Sebastian slightly stunned at Blaines response.

"I bet you were Angel." said Blaine with a smile.

"What?" asked Sebastian feeling confused

"Angel from Buffy. You know hot, enigmatic, sexy sounds with a darker side about right for you." Blaine explained with a smile.

"Anyway I fought these creatures that were very evil and they were statues when you looked at them but could kill you in horrible ways when you looked away. There was an apocalypse thing when they took over the world and then we both died to save the world." summarised Sebastian.

"You're right that was strange." said Blaine.

"It seemed really realistic." said Sebastian. He was spooked by how realistic it had seemed which was why he had woken up Blaine.

"Your dreams are getting crazier & crazier you need to start documenting them." stated Blaine.

"Why killer?" Sebastian knew he had strange dreams but he didn't quite see the connection with writing them down.

"Well if you did you'd have an awesome action, romance, sci-fi, thriller script!" exclaimed Blaine beaming "Anyway you need to go back to sleep."

"Oh yeah." said Sebastian realising why he needed to get back to sleep.

"Yes." said Blaine sarcastically "Remember it's a big day tomorrow. We're telling my parents and Coop and your parents that we're engaged."

"Night B. I love you lots."

"Night Seb. I love you too."

* * *

**So what happened? Where all the previous chapters just Sebastian's dream? OR Did they happen and Sebastian's dream is him feeling the ripples of the aborted timeline? I deliberately left it open ended for you to decide. I personally think it's the second option but it's up to you what you think.**

**Anyway thank you so much for reading this and sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed the journey. This is my last long Fic for 2012 but I shall still be writing several one-shots and drabbles for the rest of December. I hope to be back in January 2013 with another long Fic which I'm being to start forming.**

**Any way if you don't read anything else of mine before then MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! or whatever else you celebrate!**


End file.
